Going Under
by Rain Wolf '91
Summary: A new predator rules the lakes and rivers of Jasper Park. The worst of it is though is that it can also come on land. Whatever it is, it proves to be unstoppable and very hungry.


**_SURPRISE_**

"Come on, Garth! Just a little further!"

Garth was smiling ever since Lilly began this playful game of Follow The Alpha. He was unsure of what she was intending but knowing Lilly, he knew he was not going to be disappointed.

Back at their territory, Lilly creeped up behind him while he was talking with his friends. She brought her muzzle to his ear and whispered to her handsome mate she had a surprise for him waiting at a special place. When he turned his head to face her, Lilly was already running through the forest. Without looking back to his friends as they asked him where he was heading, Garth was already following his love. Love to him was all white, had stunning purple eyes that could calm the mightiest storm, and a beautiful voice that made soothing howls. Love: was Lilly.

He had chased after her for a short time before he saw her standing on a boulder, smiling at him (he noticed a pretty purple flower was in her fur). Behind her was a big lake with the moon shining in its center. Flowers surrounded all its perimeter making the sight a glamorous piece of nature. To Garth all the forest was beautiful but you're lucky to find a spot like this, because beauty of the forest and beauty of love before it was indescribable. something told Garth that this was going to be a night he was never going to forget. Little did he know, though, it was going to be his last night of love.

"Well what's my big surprise?" Garth asked, walking up to her.

Lilly hopped down from the boulder. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise no would it now?" She giggled a little at his confused expression. "Walk with me a little bit. I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Ooo. Mysterious omega," said Garth, walking beside her. "I like that."

"Omegas are full of surprises which goes to show that you Alphas don't know every trick in the field."

Garth was trying not to show it, though he was getting really excited about being alone with her. Sometimes it wasn't easy to be alone with Lilly when he had to run a pack, hunt, keep strong, and be sure of safety. So tonight was sure to be really something.

"You know I really do love, right, Garth? More than anything?" Lilly questioned him, sounding as though she really wondered it.

"Of course!" Garth said right away. "I know you do. Nothing can top my love fro you, too, you know."

They stopped in their tracks.

"Care to tell me just how much you love me?"

At this Garth actually chuckled a little.

"You see those stars up there in the night, Lilly?"

"Yes..."

"Sometimes, I feel like all those stars are all connected to my heart. For every time I look up a the night sky and see the white beauties up there, I think of you. I'm saying: even in my darkest times, I can always see you in my heart..." Garth slowly turned to face Lilly; expression was unreadable. "Look... I'm sorry if I'm not that great at..."

"Sshhh," whispered Lilly, putting her nose to his. "I have _never_ heard such a beautiful thing from you. Thank you ... I just wanted to know how much because I was hoping it would make your surprise more lovable."

Lilly slowly began walking in circles around Garth, "You ready for your surprise?" she asked stopping in front of him.

"Surprise me," said Garth seductively.

Giggling a little, Lilly started towards him...

SPLASH!

Before Lilly could get to Garth, something had suddenly grabbed him from behind sinking long and powerful teeth into his flesh. Garth screamed in pain as Lilly screamed in fear. Garth couldn't see what had him but Lilly could. What she was seeing was making her believe she was in a nightmare than real life: a long beast with a long muzzle with zero fur had Garth in its mouth. Eyes were blood red, skin looked like green rocks, a long head and a longer tail than any animal she had ever seen.

Screams continued to come from Garth as the beast began to drag him back to the water with ease. Like Garth was nothing but a small rabbit.

"GARTH!" screamed Lilly, rushing forward, fearing for his life. "WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!"

"RU- AAAAARRGH!"

A loud sickening snap came from the breaking of Garth's bones as he was now half in the water with the predator. Shaking and screaming for help, Lilly watched frozen when the beast began to sink back into the water, leaving Garth screaming on the edge of the dirt.

"Garth!"

Lilly rushed forward, grabbed a scruff of his fur with her teeth and pulled him away from the water. Garth screamed for her to let go. Soon as she did, Lilly received a great shock of the image of her love: half of his body was gone. Chewed off by that monster. Bursting into tears, Lilly forgot all about the lethal creature being in the water near them and crouched low to Garth.

"Garth! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't know!" she cried loudly. "I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!"

Garth's last action was meeting Lilly's eyes before they closed forever, leaving Lilly to scream and cry as she ran away from his broken body. She felt like mud for leaving him even though he was now gone forever but she didn't want to meet that thing again. Kate had to know about it. The whole pack had to know what was lurking in their forest.

And whatever it was it was surely going to kill and eat them all.

* * *

_AN: What do you think? You like?_

_Rain Wolf_


End file.
